


Holmestice Summer 2015: Beginnings

by Errantry (Hecateae)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical AU, Art, Gen, Time Shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Errantry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another time, another place; but some things never change.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Warning - large image size</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HisMightyShield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisMightyShield/gifts).



For a full size image - please use [this link](http://i.imgur.com/0IErYMI.jpg)


	2. Bonus material

  


With Frances O'Connor as ~~Sherrilyn~~ Sherlock Holmes,  
Andy Lau as John Watson,

Frances McDormand as Captain Tomasina Gregson,  
Rachel Luttell as Detective Marcine Bell,  
Candis Cayne as Ms. Hudson,  
Victoria Platt as Alfie Llamosa

  
And Aaron Tveit as Jim Moriaty 

**Author's Note:**

> I went with your first prompt - to set the modern cast back into the Edwardian era the novels first took place in, though there are also elements of the last - with the Joan centric focus of the piece. A rehash the first season, this combines elements of 1x01 and 1x16 together. 
> 
> Additionally - I'd done a quick recast via gender changes just in case I ran out of time for my original piece - that's in the bonus material, and absolutely unrelated to this.   
> Hope that you like it!
> 
> A huge thank you to the mods at Holmestice on LJ, as well as my beta, Camillo1978. Also to my exchangee, HisMightyShield - for the prompts. This wouldn't have been the same without all of you.
> 
> There are progress shots/details that can be made available at a later date if anyone is interested.


End file.
